Equinox Rising
by GreyStorm35
Summary: I am one of those people that suck at writing a summary. Please read and give me feedback  with tips and suggestion  I would love to hear anyone who has read it.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Equinox

Chapter 1

Jackson stared for a moment, it was a missed call. Danny had been trying for days to reach him since that night. They did not expect to come across werewolves at a funeral (especially his grandfather's funeral) out in the middle of nowhere in Washington State.

The phone rang again…it was Danny. Jackson through the phone on the bed, staring at it from a distance, wishing Danny would stop calling and just get a grip. Then suddenly Jackson starts to feel odd, what is this feeling? He thought. I've felt this way before…when…me and…Danny, Jackson tries to remember when he had the strange sensation. Then the phone rings again; Danny chill out already, he thought.

Jackson sighs plopping down on the bed landing haphazardly face first next to the phone. "Jackson" he hears a voice calling him from the stairs below. In a soft resonating tone, like music being played. "Jackson dear" the voice calls again, "Yeah mom" he replies loudly. "Come down here," the voice says loudly, "Derek wants to see you."

And then Jackson remembered what that sensation was all about, he sensed another werewolf. I should have known, from the sent earlier. He thought, Derek has been following me all day long and now he's down stairs in my house, great my dick head brother want to see me after all these years.

Lost in his thoughts he hears a knock at his door but it is the scent of his brother that lets him know who it is. After bolting up out of bed he drags himself to the door but resists the urge to open it. And after standing there silently he answers, "What!" in a gruff tone.

"Can we talk," goes the voice on the other side "face to face I mean?"

Jackson rolls his eyes' sighing despairingly at the thought, "Now you want to talk?"

"Where were you when I was ten, where were you a few years ago or how about during the holidays" Jackson pauses a minute, "I'm busy come back say never" he gestured with his hands while he talked then sat back down on the bed in a big huff.

"Please Jackson" Derek says pleadingly "I just want to talk." Jackson lets out a moan sighing again and crossing his arms. He sits up inches closer to the edge of the bed then whines, "Come in." Derek enters the room casually looking at everything before his eyes land on Jackson sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nice room" he said, "nice windows are they new?" he asks staring at them. Derek realizes just how nice Jackson's bedroom is before he asks any more questions. The fresh scent of pine in the room distracts him, and for an instant it takes him back to being in the woods after it rains.

"Umm hmm" Jackson said staring at his school work.

His phone goes off again this time it's a text from Danny; he reads it as Derek starts to speak, Derek asking questions…knows about us being werewolves….sorry could not get away from him.

"So" Derek began "sorry to hear about your grandfather, your mom told me he was a great guy."

"Yeah he was" he said dully putting his phone away he looks at Derek "What do you want Derek?"

"To see you, why else would I be here" Derek said coolly but Jackson had an odd look on his face, he hoped Derek did not expect him to believe that. "No you're not" Jackson said irritably "what did Danny tell?" he insisted.

Derek smiled mischievously chuckling, "Oh nothing much" he said walking over to a chair and started to sit but stopped when Jackson growled, "all he said was that you and he got bit by some wild animal and now you have all these amazing gifts" Derek still looking at the chair sat down any way annoying Jackson further, He leaned back in it crossing his legs and feet then announced "I told him you two must have been bitten by a werewolf."

Jackson rolled his eyes again still bothered by Derek's presents, unfortunately Jackson knew he needed to get rid of Derek somehow "So what do you want Derek" he said bluntly, "And what did you do to Danny to get him to join your pack?"

Derek looked at Jackson squarely tilting his head to one side. He cleared his throat, "I did nothing to him I simply told him how good he would have it if he joined the pack"

"Right" Jackson mumbled. "My big brother is such a people person who knew" he said sarcastically.

Derek scowling at Jackson takes a deep breath, "believe what you want but I didn't hurt Danny in any way."

"Shocking," he said mockingly "that you didn't hurt anyone."

"Look Jackson I came here to help you" he looks at Jackson dead in the eye "you and Danny are going to need someone to show you the ropes of being werewolves," Derek at this point can see he's losing Jackson for some odd reason. He can tell because Jackson is looking the other way his body half turned away from him all signs of Jackson being disinterested.

Then after an awkward moment of silence between them Jackson veering his head around to face Derek, "You want me to join your pack?"

"Uh yeah Jackson I want you to join my new pack" Derek said smiling.

"No!" went Jackson, watching Derek's face turn as he said "Hmm"

"You heard me alpha boy, I'm not interested" Jackson quipped. "At first I was going to give you a chance to redeem yourself, but if you only came over here to get me to join your stupid little pack, then the answer is NO. The answer will always be no and no a thousand more times after that."

He sighed rubbing his forehead as he got from the chair. It was clear this was not something he anticipated. Jackson stared at Derek fiercely it made Derek somewhat uncomfortable for him to do that after all he was the alpha, but the intensity of Jackson's emotions made it hard to continue.

"I think after the last few months you may need some time to think things through so why don't I just give you some space" Derek said leaving the room, but he stopped short when he got to the door he turned facing Jackson, "Oh just so you know," Derek said standing in the doorway "If you had said yes to joining the pack we could spend time together, but I guess being a brat is more important."

Jackson laid back down on the bed as Derek walked out leaving the door half open. Jackson heard Derek rant to his mom before walking out the door. He heard him getting into his car and driving off. He heard his mom marching up the stairs then coming down the hall until she came to his room. Knocking gently on the door she pops her head in "Sweetie is everything ok?" she said concerned.

"Everything is fine mom" He said grimly.

"Are you sure...Derek said that you gave him a hard time, he seemed disappointed. Did you boys' get into a fight or something?" She looked worried but Jackson watched the lines on the ceiling trying to make out the figures and designs which was more interesting then talking about Derek.

"Yes mom everything is fine between me and my butt head brother" he scoffed.

"Douglas Jackson Whittemore," she said scolding "I do not want you to say that about your brother" she gave Jackson a stern look.

"Yes mom, ok I get it" he said sorrowfully.

"Look mom, I need to catch up on my classes so can we talk about this later?"

"Fine Jackson" she sighed leaving the door cracked open.

Jackson continues resting on the bed staring at the ceiling after a while he dozes off to sleep relieved that he can rest finally.


	2. Derek

**A/N : I wrote this after I realized that Derek needed a voice and I think having him give his side of how things are would add some depth and perception to it all.**

**Note: Review and give me your feed back please, please, please. I crave any wise (meaningful and constructive responses) input on how it could be made better or if you have a critique do not hesitate to indulge yourself. **

**Also I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters except Dante Evansmark.**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Ok so Danny said that some wild animal bit them and now they can do everything Scott McCall can do minus the tattoo of course. Derek pauses to reflect on Danny's tattoo. How can you not remember getting a tattoo like that? What about that design, those symbols, those markings, they are not like anything I have ever seen maybe Jackson will know more but first I've got to get him in the pack.

After that talk with Danny about him and Jackson joining the pack, Danny agreed to join which is good now all there is to do is get Jackson to join. Things should go the same way with Jackson as they did with Danny.

After sitting in the car for a minute or two, I walk up knock on the door, and then I hear a woman's voice call out I don't say anything I wait until she opens it, she does smiling at me "Derek" she says to me hugging me warmly, "Come in, come in" she gestures me to enter.

"Hi is Jackson here" I say to be polite knowing full well he is, I hear him up stairs stirring around though it sounds more like pacing, I hear a phone buzz once or twice.

"Of course he'll be happy to see you" I doubt that, thinking to myself,

She calls out his name, "Jackson" she says softly. It is hard to believe her and mom are sister's and of course Jacksons' aunt although he calls her mom, Danny mention something about a grandfather dying, "I heard about your dad, Jackson's grandfather I'm sorry for your loss" giving her a warm hug.

She smiles "thank you, he was a great man he was always there for me and your mom and Jackson when he was growing up. He was always trying to help anyone how needed help. He even help out your dad once or twice" she said before calling Jackson again "Jackson dear" we hear him call back "Yeah mom" and replies "Come down here, Derek wants to see you."

Quickly, I suggest going up to see him lettering her know he did not need to come down. "Ok" she said, "his room is up on the left down the hall" pointing up the stairs.

Quickly, I rush up the stairs and down the hall, I knock on the door, and met with a gruff tone "what" is his response.

"Can we talk," replying patiently, "face to face I mean."

Jackson goes on some rant about the last few years of his life and then says, "I'm busy come back say…never" that is a typical spoiled brat response.

I shake my head from behind the door; this is not going well Danny was so much easier to recruit but after taking a deep breath I heave out "please Jackson, I just want to talk" and then I hear, "come in" finally now we are getting somewhere.

When I walk into the room I notice how nice it is three large windows on the wall facing the street is one window and opposite that one are two others, then the wood floors giving off that rich wood smell it takes me back to being outdoors in the woods after the rain of course.

"Nice room" I said looking around, "nice windows are they new?" He had his back angled somewhat away looking at some papers on a desk, I guess it was his homework, he expelled an "um hmm." His phone buzzes again he picks it up looks at it then tosses it aside. "So" trying to start the conversation off, "sorry to hear about your grandfather" even though he was our grandfather, "your mom told me he was a great guy."

"Yeah he was" he says in a dull tone, I swear this pup is really starting to depress me with his answers. Oh his rude behavior is another thing I need to deal with especially with replies like, "what do you want Derek" when they come flying out like water over flowing a damn make me want to show him how to talk to people.

I tried to be convincing, "To see you, why else would I be here" speaking coolly to him. Jackson gave an odd look as if he did not believe it "no you're not."

I put a lot of effort into coming over here the least he could do was be nice and stop being a brat ( I would have used a few other choice words but since I'm older taking the high road is more mature) about all this crap of me lying. Then he looks at me "What did Danny tell you?" insisting that Danny gave away some big secret which he did not. I have smelled new pups' for a while now.

"Oh nothing much" I said staring at a chair all this standing not for me, "All he said was that you and him got bit by some wild animal and now you have all these amazing gifts."

So I start to sit down and he growls at me this pup is feeling his oats right now if his mom wasn't down stairs I'd rip him a new one but I'll sit any way and ignore it.

Then I finished what I had started saying, "I told him that you two must have been bitten by a werewolf" I saw that expression on his face rolling those eyes of his like that made me wonder Jackson knew he was bitten by a werewolf.

That prompted him to ask me why I was there in the first place I thought it was obvious from the start I guess not so I said, "I am here to ask you to join the pack; I mean you and Danny of course."

He looked at me funny then wanted to know what I did to his best friend. as if I beat him up or something this whole time this pup cannot cut me some slack for nothing I'm it's been one thing after another with him.

"I did not do anything to him." I responded, I mean like I said, he thinks I beat Danny up. Really c'mon dude.

"Right, my big brother is such a people person who knew," he said sarcastically mumbling.

I can see that this conversation is going nowhere fast all he wants to do is just be a total brat. "Look Jackson I came here to help you," I said looking him in the eye, "you and Danny are going to need someone to show you the ropes of being werewolves," (which is true and unfortunately for me I am the one who has to do it).

I continue to watch him as I explain things to him but I can see he is not even listen to me right now just his body language is speaking loudly to me an after an awkward pause he turns to me and says, "You want me to join your pack?"

at first the way he said it made me rethink everything that happen so far, so I said, "Uh yeah Jackson I want you to join my new pack." What a mistake that was, he only said No to like infinity and beyond which means go fuck yourself because that is all I heard. Depressed, annoyed, angry and much unprepared for dealing with Jackson I knew being the alpha would be hard but this this is just too much. I better retreat and rethink on how to win him over if I can manage to keep from killing him first.

"I think after the last few months you may need some time to think things through so why don't I just give you some space." I get up and head out the door but then I thought I should attempt at making him feel bad. So I said, "Oh just so you know," standing in the doorway, "If you had said yes to joining the pack we could spend time together, but I guess being a brat is more important."

He looked at me those eyes flashing wildly I had to laugh. It was a little funny to me leaving him there like that but still I did nothing to him, well maybe nothing. When I got down stairs, his mom greets me I explain to her that talking to him is impossible and all I wanted to do was talk (trying to hide recruiting him). She apologized to me for him treating me that way I know it's not her fault Jackson is a brat in fact I feel sorry for her she has to deal with him on a day to day bases.

Oh well I get into my car and drive off trying to think of how I am going to win over a brother that has a grudge against me, this should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days ago, Derek Hale stopped by to see Jackson at his house (his estranged half-brother visiting him for the first time) asking him to join his new pack he has been forming, Jackson turned him down. It has been a tough few months for Jackson, his grandfather dying three months prior, then he and best friend Danny de'Costa are attacked and mauled by a werewolf in the forest near the cemetery his grandfather had been buried.

In the weeks that followed him and Danny enjoy the high life being werewolves, it did not last long, when both were warned by Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski about Kate and her renegade group of hunters…are out to kill every werewolf, starting in Beacon Hills.

"Danny how could you do this to me! You are supposed to be my best friend. We are supposed to stick together through this how could you go and join that pack of his." Jackson said angrily.

"Jackson," Danny said calmly "Derek said it was for the best. Being in a pack we would be safe"

"Yeah well did he tell you that Kate burned down his family home six years ago (flaying his arms in the air wildly as he explained everything) after she got close to him? Then used him for info, she then hired two thugs to burn down the house killing everyone inside, except him and my sister Laura. And did he tell you that his uncle Peter survived with burns covering his body and how he laid in a comma for years after that….Being in a pack is not always going to save you Danny…honestly I would not trust Derek if I were you."

Resisting the urge to debate it, Danny lets out a sigh of frustration. Danny knows that Jackson is only looking out for him; after all, they are best friends, however he cannot change being in a pack.

"Look if you want me you know where to find me, I'm always going to be your best friend pack or no pack you know that"

Jackson looked away kicking his heels in the ground cursing to himself, finally looking Danny in the eye "I know buddy, its' just Derek seems to be taking from me without giving anything back"

Danny relaxed his body for a second then eased into talking to Jackson, "You know" he began "you could just talk to him about all this instead of avoiding him and giving him grief over something that happen years ago."

"Danny you do not understand…Derek Hale has known about me my entire life we share the same mom. I remember being introduced to Derek by my parents (actually his aunt and uncle) and my real mom when I was about five or six years old, he never paid any attention to me until now."

Danny lets out another sigh not sure, why Jackson is making this a big issue. "I guess if my big brother needed me I would be there for him regardless of how he's treated me in the past"

"Yeah if you had a brother I could see you doing that, but Derek has never bothered to be a brother to me. He has never gone to any of my birthday parties, Laura has been to a few of them and she was older than he is."

Jackson stopped to think realizing how much he has loaded on to his friend. For a moment, Jackson cannot bring himself to continue. He stares at Danny noticing how uncomfortable all this is to him. And Danny feeling the awkward silence becoming too much "I know it hurts you and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about me joining up with the new pack, Derek was rather convincing"

"-You mean threating"

"No I mean he made a lot of valid points that I really think are good reasons to join."

Jackson carefully glanced at his best friends' body and the tone in his voice Danny was telling the truth Jackson could not believe it Danny had actually bought into Derek's dribble about being in a pack. "Ok so let me get this right (gesturing with his hands) you think you're better off being in that pack of his?"

"It is not like that Jackson, being in a pack is like us being on the Lacrosse team only Derek is the captain. Everyone works together under his leadership, he calls the shots and we work together getting the job done"

"Except for one thing…Derek is permanently the one in charge, i.e. the one calling all the shot all the time! There is also that thing little thing of not having a social life or being able to have kids, which we both know you want one day. Danny, can you be sure that giving up your freedom to be in a pack is a wise choice?"

Danny gave Jackson a surprised look somehow what he said resonated within him that Derek will be calling all the shots all the time. A deep sense of foreboding came over Danny as Jacksons' words echoed deep within him.

"Danny" Jackson began "I know you would not make a choice like this without thinking it through, I realize Derek can be convincing, but I promise you he'll only betray you in the end"

Danny and Jackson stared at each other quietly before ending their conversation turning to walk away from each other. Jackson walking in one direction while Danny walking in another neither looking back at the other. Jackson thinking to himself, Why would he recruit Danny and why does it really matter if we join the pack or not.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone accessing the phone book he scrolls through his contact list, he finds a number, calls it then hears the friendly voice on the other end "Hey Jackson, how's it going?"

"Hey Dante" Jackson said calmly "are you doing anything right now?"

Dante replies cheerfully "No why?"

"Can we hang out?"

"Yeah sure, I'd love too." He said gleefully.

"Great see you in a bit then" Jackson replies eagerly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jackson catches a scent familiar very familiar Dante has been recently in fact the scent is fresh like he was just here. Turning in his chair to the seat behind him, he realized that is where he first caught Dante's scent. That very scent although he did not know it then was the scent of his mate (he found that out after talking to Scott McCall who had some knowledge about it) someone he needed to find make his. Jackson had a tough time when he found out it had been Dante. For the past several months he has kept this a secret from him.

Everywhere I go (still sniffing the chair behind him) I smell Dante, He thought. Even here at the café the scent is so strong here, I need to tell him. But how do you explain to someone that you're a werewolf, and how do you tell that someone you have not seen in a few years that they are your mate the one you are supposed to be with. Jackson was lost in his thoughts wrap up in the scent of Dante Evansmark.

Jackson still lost in thought does not see Dante sit down until it is too late, "What are you doing?" Dante demanded.

Jackson suddenly seeing Dante, "Uh nothing, why do you ask?"

"Well it looked like you were sniffing that chair" He said pointing at it.

Jackson looked back at the chair quickly trying to come up with a good excuse, "I thought that there was some money on that seat" he said nonchalantly.

"You thought there was money on the seat? Really because it did not look like that at all"

Then suddenly he sees a chance to change the subject. Glancing over at the parking lot onlookers view his newly bought motor cycle the Suzuki GSXR 600 black with custom made everything.

Dante turned to see what Jackson was looking at after he saw him staring in that direction

"Is that your new bike?" he said excitedly.

"Yup," Jackson said proudly "I just got it a few months ago, after I sold my Porsche."

"I must say," Dante said looking at it "I never thought you would buy a bike like that."

"Yeah well I just got it a few months ago when I sold my Porsche. Ever since then it's been the topic of conversation among my friends and family."

"That's not surprising it's a hot looking bike, it's like driving a Porsche on two wheels" looking at it again "What does your mom think about you riding something like that?"

Jackson shrugged looking at the bike again, "eh she has her moments I guess."

"So you sounded a bit tense on the phone (he picked up a menu off the table) is everything ok?" he said clearing his throat. Dante gave the menu a once over then set it down watching Jackson do the same thing.

"Did I?" Jackson said looking down at his feet, "It was nothing; I was just thinking about school." Under the table their feet touched. Jackson rubbed his against Dante gently; he did not want to alarm him. Dante on the other hand did notice it but focused on the conversation instead.

Dante watched him a moment unsure if he should believe him or not. Jackson noticed how Dante was looking at him a look he knew all too well, Dante did not believe him.

"So how are you doing in school anyway?" Jackson asked "I hear you've been making some new friends?" he said jokingly.

"New friends?" he questioned "what new friends?"

"Well I think they are Scott McCall and Stiles" Jackson said.

Dante rolled his eyes', "I would hardly say we're friends, in fact I'm more of a walking library to them, just because I happened to know a few things they are interested in."

Jackson was quite aware that Scott and Stiles had been asking questions about werewolves and had been (Scott was still looking for a cure to the curse) going to Dante for answers. At the time Jackson thought, why would they even ask Dante? Or maybe, he thought, Scott realized Derek cannot be trusted.

"Walking library?" he said narrowing his brow curiously "what sort of info are you giving them?"

"Just some stuff…" he sighed, "On werewolves."

"Umm…what now?" acting dumfounded, "were what's?"

"Werewolves" Dante said softly.

Jackson pretended to be surprised by Dante's comment faked a laugh, "Ok! Why would they be doing that?"

Dante watched Jackson carefully as he tilted his head a bit; "Because there are werewolves in this town" he declared answering him.

"Werewolves Dante really they don't exist" he said looking away.

"Jackson yes they do" he confirmed, "I've seen them!" Dante said getting Jackson's attention.

"You've seen werewolves? Here in this town, when; where did you see them?" he said taunting.

Dante huffed in frustration, "a while back about two months ago I was out in the woods over near some creepy old burned down house when I saw a big red eyed wolf"

"In the day time Dante c'mon" Jackson said doubting.

"It was at night and on a full moon too, but it was not alone there were three others with it"

He kept his cool hoping that Dante didn't notice how anxious he was getting.

"So do you think that Scott and Stiles saw them too?" he said leaning in close. Jackson could not believe how much Dante knew.

As Dante answered his question with a "No." he thought for a moment, This could be bad for the Dante if Derek found out, I better run interference and hope that Derek don't want to hurt him.

"Jackson!" Dante snapped his fingers at Jackson "are you listing to me?" he yelled.

"Uh huh" he said staring blankly.

"You did not even hear anything I just said did you?" he replied angrily.

"Yeah I did….you said that Danny is a werewolf," he grabbed his phone from his pocket he wanted to be careful that Dante didn't see him; "You don't actually believe that?" Jackson said.

"Actually yes I do" Dante said seriously.

"Danny…a werewolf, really Dante don't you think that's a little bit far fetch!" he said taunting.

Well that confirms it; he thought again to himself, this is now a sticky situation.

Jackson answers his phone pretending that his mom called (Dante staring curiously at him) he talks for just a few minutes long enough to make Dante believe his mom did call while he made a good excuse to leave and then hangs up.

"Umm…my mom wants me to run an errand for her," he hesitating, "can we finish this some other time?"

"Sure" Dante said politely, watching Jackson get up from the table in a hurry, he makes a mad dash to his bike, then cranking it up quickly after putting on his helmet, waves good-bye to Dante before he hurried off down the road.

Dante took a deep breath and exhaled. Not the way I expected things to go, He thought, I suppose using more finesse might have been better. Oh well, he thought, better luck next time.

Miles down the road Jackson pull over to the side of the road, then pulls out his cell, then sends a quick text to Derek. And after a few minutes Derek sends a reply, Jackson puts his helmet back on riding down the road loudly. Two things are happening right are happening now, Dante knows about werewolves, and he just sent a text to his brother, Jackson hopes that Derek won't ask him to join the pack.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Half way between Derek's house and his Jackson sits on his bike patiently waiting for Derek to show up and then suddenly he hears Derek's car, the engine is really loud, he thought.

And after a few more minutes Derek parks in front of him, he gets out in a hurry, "So you said you wanted to talk," Derek said excited at that Jackson even text him in the first place.

"I do, your felony charge (a reference he makes to annoy Derek about Stiles being too young for him) and his best friend are asking question from someone who is aware that werewolves exist"

"What do you mean?" Derek demanded.

"I mean Dante knows about werewolves."

Derek shrugs, "So…."

"…So?" Jackson replies, "He said he saw a werewolf one night a few months back with red eyes along with three other werewolves that were with it," He watched Derek closely, "and you're not bother by this?"

"Does he know anything else?" Derek said staring at Jackson evenly.

Jackson shrugs his shoulders shaking his head slightly still somewhat confused over Dante knowing so much about all of this.

"Then I think you should find out and then let me know."

"No!" Jackson replies. "I'm only telling you because I know how important it is for you to keep being a werewolf a secret," He repositions himself on the bike, "and I wanted to tell you not to hurt Dante."

"First off what do you mean No, and secondly if I need to protect the secret then I will do what I need to regardless of who it is that knows it!" Derek said gruffly.

"Dante is my mate" he growled "and you're not going to hurt him. You need to figure something else out."

"Well you are the one who brought it to my attention and since he is your mate…." He paused, "wait a minute Dante is you're mate?" it was like his mind did a rewind "If Dante were your mate, we would not be having this talk"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said anxiously.

Derek creeping slowly up to Jackson like a wolf stalking its prey, "It means that you would have told Dante everything about werewolves," he said standing a few feet from him "or at least the things he needs to know. You would have told him and he would not be saying things that would cause alarm," he said taunting him.

Derek watched Jackson now his reaction told a different story. Derek could see Jackson had not claimed Dante which meant Dante did not know anything about being Jacksons mate.

"So, that doesn't mean anything," he defended.

"Sure it does," he said eyeing Jackson "a mate…like in Stiles case would already know about the pack and about the alpha namely me…..but more importantly they would know about you" he said putting a finger on Jackson nearly pushing him with it.

"Join the Jackson, and all this crap will be over, no more playing guessing games no more calling me with useless information on people I could carless about" he said holding Jackson by the arms.

"No" Jackson said calmly shaking free of Derek's grip; he remounted himself on his bike.

"Is there any way I can get you to change your mind?" Derek asked.

With his helmet covering his head Jackson recants "Nah not really" then pushing it down over the rest of his face he then cranked up his bike allowing the engine to roar loudly, then spinning it in a circle Jackson sped off at high speeds down the road.

After a rough day and week Jackson tries to settle down for the night, the afternoon brought up more stuff for him to be concerned with. Derek did bring up a valid point he needed to tell Dante about being his mate; he needed to claim Dante and he needed to do it soon otherwise Derek might make trouble for him.

But now he needed some sleep seem the only thing that helps him is a run. He stands at his bedroom window overlooking the street below running his fingers across the windowpane unlocking and locking the latch as he debates going he repeats this several times. Normally he would just go, but right now, lurking in the shadows across the street half way down the road near the old reserve entrance Derek lies in wait.

Why he cannot just leave me alone, he wonders to himself. A heavy sigh escapes him, and then haphazardly he unlocks the window lifting it quietly and then climbs out the window. He stands on the ledge and then leaps forward performing a perfect summersault he lands on his feet kneeling by one knee. Without hesitation, he races across the street to the other side then following Derek's scent, he nears that part of his neighborhood that borders the woods. Sure enough waiting in the shows are the red eyes of the alpha.

"Derek not now" Jackson says.

Derek replying calmly (the red eyes' dimming to Derek's normal blue color) "I didn't come here for that, I sensed that you might be troubled I thought I could help you….even though you don't want to join the pack."

Jackson suspicious of Derek just looks at him. Derek however realizing his error glances toward the woods.

"Let's just run, no talk about joining the pack or helping each other out. Just you and me"

Jackson shook his head in agreement, the two of them ran off into the woods no words just running.


End file.
